Posse:*Armed Response Unit* (PSN)
About the posse This is a specialised posse recruiting expert marksmen for human head hunting and law enforcement. PLAYSTATION NETWORK ONLY DEFENDING THE BORDER OF MEXICO AND AMERICA TO PREVENT CRIME ''' '''WARNING TO ALL ENEMY POSSES: WE MAY BE SMALL IN NUMBERS BUT OUR STEALTH AND SKILL OUT NUMBER ANYONE THAT STANDS IN OUR WAY Fortes fortuna adiuvat - Publius Terentius Afer (185–159 BC) We are the only Border Guards inbetween America and Mexico. We are Spanish so alliances with the Mexicans is more common, but some American posses are excepted. Crossing the borders will result in arrest or execution. We have strict rules that state: shoot on site if hostile. Warning´s are always given with 2 gun shots in the air, if the subject continues their original path we will intercept. We do not kill with out reason. Not only do we defend the borders but we are park rangers, so any animal or bird killing is prohibited. This also results in arrest and sometimes execution. Joining the posse We are located in the South East part of Mexico. Torquemada is our central base of operations, but Las Hermanas is the stronghold near the border which is the base of the R.R.U. (Rapid Response Unit). In *The Hunters* your skills are tested all of the time. Sometimes we will be fighting a large resistance together, but there are also times when the work of a lone wolf come in. This is due to man power. Attempting to defend all of the border entrances inbetween America and Mexico with a small force is difficult, so patrols are sent across designated areas, meaning normally you are the lone wolf. But help is only just a call away. Any resistance and back-up will be on its way. Currently, we are recruiting 6 expert marksmen generally over level 25. 1st to apply will be the honoured Second in Command and R.R.U. commander. A test will be carried out. To pass the test and join the posse a still target must be "bulls-eyed" over 600 yards; 1 shot kill to pass, and a moving target over 400 yards; 2 shots kill to pass. Close combat skill also required (knife, throwing knife and hand-guns) NOTE: Passing the tests does not necessarily mean that you automatically enter the posse. After passing the 2 tests, a special test will be carried out testing your skill to stay alive in Tall trees for 1 night with the Commanding Hunter: General_Duncan hunting you as well as the predators. You may only die twice through out the whole test. After passing this test you will be accepted into the posse and you will be given a rank, depending on your skill seen through out the tests. Requirements *Only ride a horse *Wear a military uniform *Be mature *Level 25+ *A good marksman *Follow orders Joining the R.R.U. The Rapid Response Unit, more commonly known as R.R.U. is a special unit known for their speed and means to use anything they can get their hands on to get the job done. The headquarters for the R.R.U. are located in Las Hermanas. The Commanding Officer of the R.R.U. will carry his/her specific examination once the general tests have been completed and you have been accepted into the posse. R.R.U. Commander: PENDING Any enquiries, contact me on *my PSN account referring to *The Hunters* in the message: general_duncan *or on my youtube account: http://www.youtube.com/user/generalduncan93 Languages: English / Spanish Members in *The Hunters* 1 in total Leader * Commanding Hunter General_Duncan Second In Command * Hunter Officer : Empty (C.O. of the R.R.U.) Non-Commissioned Units Border Guard Hunters Hunter Sergeant: Empty Hunter : Empty Hunter : Empty R.R.U. R.R.U. Deputy : Empty R.R.U. Soldier : Empty R.R.U. Soldier : Empty External links http://www.youtube.com/user/generalduncan93 Category:Posses }}